¿Y si SÍ que es el fin del mundo?
by Naleeh
Summary: La vida de Maka era relativamente maravillosa hasta que Kid se empeñó en que el fin del mundo estaba cerca; y también que ella era simétrica... O algo así.
1. Chapter 1

_N.A: Le prometí a Luanda que le escribiría un fic de Soul Eater.  
__Lo cierto es que es una serie fantástica que me encantó desde el primer momento, pero todavía no las tengo todas conmigo de si atreverme o no a escribir un fanfic de este fandom. Como sea, una promesa es una promesa.  
__Así que a continuación os presento un fanfic chorra dónde los halla. Lo hago de este personaje porque a Luanda le gusta, y a mi me gustan sus tirantes. Soy fan de los tirantes. Terriblemente fan de los tirantes. Otro día, y en otra ocasión, usaré esos tirantes para colgarle de uno de los pirulí de la fachada del Shibusen y jugaremos a la piñata. A ver si suelta caramelos de cebra.  
__Espero que os riáis y paséis un buen rato. No quiero el mal para nadie, y todos los personajes son lo mejor de lo mejor. Así que si existe algún __"__maltrato__"__ en la historia no es cosa mía, sino que está justificado en el propio carácter de ellos mismos. Por si acaso, dejo ésta y otra cosa clara desde el principio: Esto no es amor ni es odio, es una enfermedad obsesiva._

_Dedicado a: Luanda, __"__Roberto__"__ y al chico de los pies grandes._

* * *

**¿Y si SÍ que es el fin del mundo?**

El arte fue en su día una ciencia nacida de la belleza para el deleite del ojo humano. Lo bello, lo correcto, lo perfecto, es el arte de unas épocas prósperas, sin lugar a dudas. Admirables arquitecturas, esculturas y pinturas del pasado, obras de maestros obsesionados con la proporción. Eso es lo que debería encontrarse en cualquier museo de arte. ¿Verdad? Eso, y nada más.

Pero claro, ¿Qué se podía esperar de los gustos artísticos de unas personas que habían tachado a Santa María Novella de iglesia "gótica"?

Le extrañaba que el espíritu de Alberti no se hubiese atormentado al escucharlo, revolviéndose en su tumba, y posteriormente hubiera dado mal por toda Florencia, intentando ingerir el alma de semejante cazurro y cualquier otra que se le pusiera por delante.

Él, desde luego, no habría sido quién para detenerlo en un caso tan justificado. De hecho, incluso se habría tomado la justicia por su mano, en el mismo instante en el que había escuchado a sus amigos comentándolo; particularmente a Soul, de no ser que se encontraba terriblemente enfermo.

Estaba al borde de la muerte.

En resumidas cuentas: Se hallaba en el museo de los horrores, y su única salvación era sacarse los ojos.

Vale, no.

Supuestamente era un museo de _arte_ contemporáneo, pero no había ni una sola pieza que fuese bonita o normal. Todo estaba patas arriba. Mirara a dónde mirara; dirigiera la vista a dónde fuese, no podía encontrar ni un solo objeto simétrico y proporcionado. Hasta algunos cuadros estaban colgados torcidos aposta.

¿Qué fantoches de poco gusto se atrevían a llamarse artistas difundiendo algo que anunciaba el Apocalipsis de su era?

Le habían entrado tiritonas, nauseas y una profunda depresión, por el mero hecho de saber que era la sociedad actual la que producía esas cosas. Esos pinchos, garfios, curvas, medias bicicletas incrustadas, mierda pura, caos, caos, caos, de objetos rotos que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

La desesperación de no poder pulverizar nada de lo que estaba en las vitrinas, muy a pesar de que Patty ya hubiese hecho sonar las alarmas en dos ocasiones; tratando de animarle, le había llevado a amonchonarse en un rincón esperando el momento de su muerte. Estaba acabado.

Al principio, todos pasaron mucho de él. Lo dejaron tirado como a un pañuelo mocado e inútil, y siguieron a su aire. Pero después, con el paso del tiempo, el museo tenía la intención de cerrar sus puertas. Y a media hora de que esto sucediera, nada ni nadie podía moverle de allí.

Black Star y Soul lo intentaron por las buenas, y luego por las malas. No obstante, ni las patadas en las costillas dolían tanto como lo hacía el lienzo a sus espaldas, y por lo tanto, Kid seguía inmóvil. Sufriendo por gilipollas.

-No pienso cargarlo en mi espalda como si fuera un saco. –murmuró Liz, con bastante desgana. –Es demasiado camino hasta casa, y pesa.

Black Star, miró para otro lado, haciéndose el loco. Ambas hermanas sabían que él ya había hecho algo así una vez, cuando quisieron hacerse con Excalibur. Pero no estaba muy por la labor de repetir la experiencia de cogerlo a colletas. Menos aún con toda la tropa delante.

Por su parte, Tsubaki dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado. No había que ser maleducada, pero aquel día, Kid se llevaba el _record guiness _de mayor estupidez reunida en menos de un metro cuadrado. Sospechaba bien, que en el caso de que transcurriera un minuto más sin cambios aparentes, la situación terminaría teñida de rojo... o no, y sería incluso peor. Black Star y Soul estaban apunto de llegar a su límite de paciencia.

-Yo voy al baño... –anunció, en una reverencia de disculpa.

-Te acompaño. –sentenció Maka, rápidamente.

Los chicos y las hermanas, contemplaron con indignación cómo ambas huían cuales lagartijas, colándose por la puerta del fondo.

-Está claro que tienen una mente sensible y prefieren no verle morir. – concluyó Soul, fulminando a Kid con la mirada. De haber apretado más los dientes, habría terminado por rompérselos.

Desvió entonces la vista hacia Patty, que era la única que estaba campante y feliz, alejada de toda la desesperación que suponía tener que aguantar a su técnico en uno de sus bajones de absurda depresión. Eran tan contrarios, que a la chica deberían haberle recetado depresivos, puesto que se advertía por su carácter que también era irritante en esos momentos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Una que les sobrevino justo a tiempo.

-Patty, ¿Te acuerdas de cuál ha sido el cuadro que le ha hecho retroceder y caminar gateando hasta el otro extremo de la sala?

-¿En qué estás pensando? –inquirió Black Star, con curiosidad.

-¡Sé cuál es! –exclamó de golpe la pequeña de las hermanas. -¡Se llamaba "Parque infantil con niños en toboganes"! ¡Está en la sala de al lado!

-¿Crees que serías capaz de descolgarlo y traerlo? –continuó.

-¡Eh! ¡Un momento! –se escandalizó Liz. Pero su hermana ya había soltado un cantarín "_vooy_" y se había marchado con una radiante sonrisa; más feliz que unas castañuelas, a seguir las órdenes del chico. -¡Volverán a sonar las alarmas! –gritó inútilmente.

-¡Ah! ¿Es eso lo que queremos, verdad? –dedujo Black Star. -¡Yahoo! ¡Nos van a echar a todos! –saltó entusiasmado.

-No. –le cortó Soul. –Ya has visto que al estar con el hijo de Shinigami eso no surte mucho efecto. Pero si le ponemos el cuadro delante, a lo mejor conseguimos hacer que retroceda poco a poco hasta la salida. –apuntó.

Así que dijo esto, la alarma del museo volvió a escucharse inundando cada rincón de las habitaciones, y poco después Patty entró corriendo con el susodicho cogido con ambas manos sobre su cabeza; riendo a carcajadas sin venir a cuento.

-¡Rápido! ¡Colócalo justo delante suyo! –le ordenó su hermana.

-¡Sí! –contestó rebosando felicidad.

Dicho y hecho.

Y Kid, que había estado de cuerpo presente pero de mente ausente, y por lo tanto no se había enterado absolutamente de los planes conspiradores que habían estado tramado ante él, se pegó un susto morrocotudo cuando entre las dos chicas, postraron ante sus ojos dicha aberración.

El grito que salió de su garganta fue tal, que más que retroceder él mismo, lo hicieron los cuatro que estaban a su alrededor. Pero no desistieron de su misión, y acto seguido, gracias al cuadro demoníaco, Kid se arrastraba como un gusano de seda huyendo hacia la salida. Al menos lo hizo hasta que ante él halló algo libre de imperfección asimétrica y otras atrocidades de la proporción, y se precipitó hacia ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo: una puerta.

Una puerta a un mundo desconocido para el hombre.

El lavabo de las chicas.

Aunque el hecho de que fuera el aseo femenino, no fue tan traumático como la decoración de espejos flotantes, picudos y colocados de cualquier manera por toda la ondulante extensión de la pared; o las tazas del váter totalmente irregulares y distintas entre si; o el papel colocado sobre una encimera sin ningún tipo de pulcritud. Ni si quiera había el mismo número de retretes dispuestos a un lado que a otro.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Totalmente desquiciante.

Calló al suelo de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza, queriendo sacar todo cuánto había presenciado; expulsar toda la contaminación que lo devoraba.

Sintió que su mente abandonaba a su cuerpo. El Apocalipsis se había desatado, y no había nada que consiguiera volver a anclarle al mundo perfecto que había conocido. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Kid? ¿Eres tú?

La voz que le llamaba lo instó a que se diera la vuelta. Ante él distinguió una figura. Alguien reconocible. ¡Sí! ¡La conocía!

-¿Maka?

-¿Que... Qué haces en el lavabo de las chicas? –apretó el puño con vehemencia.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Kid-kun? –preguntó Tsubaki, apareciendo por detrás.

Pero lo cierto es que no parecía estar bien en absoluto. Ponía ojos de lunático; estaba como ido, y además no podía apartar su mirada de Maka.

A ésta le asustó en tal medida la cara que tenía, que se vio demasiado tentada de estampar su puño contra su nariz. Pero no lo hizo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Kid, con manos temblorosas, se acercó a ella y sin apartar la vista, tocó con cuidado las gomas que sujetaban sus coletas.

-¿...Kid? ... Kid... ¿Qué haces?

-...Son... iguales... –murmuraba el otro. –...peinadas... a la misma altura...

-¿Eeeh? Kid, deja de tocarme el pelo. –ordenó imperativa.

Tsubaki contemplaba la escena casi tan patidifusa como Maka; sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces fue cuando él posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, y apartó por un momento la mirada de su rostro para enfocarle más abajo.

Un par de colores sonrosados aparecieron en las mejillas de la otra. ¿En qué rayos se estaba fijando?

-Kid, como no te apartes a la de ya, te rompo la nariz. –le amenazó, dejando muy claro que sus palabras iban en serio.

Pero él siguió:

-... esto no está bien. –soltó entonces, tembloroso y sudoroso, comenzando a desanudarle con urgencia el nudo de la corbata, ante una muy sorprendida y cada vez más colérica chica.

¿Se estaba atreviendo a desnudarla?

-¡Kid!

Y la corbata cayó al suelo.

-¡Ya está! –solucionó el otro, deshaciéndose de las molestas rayas inclinadas sobre la prenda verde; para luego deleitarse con su buena obra.

Soltando chiribitas agregó:

-Es maravilloso...¡Eres absolutamente preciosa! –justo antes de que los nudillos de Maka se estrellaran hundiéndose contra su cara, y perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kid no acudió a clase.

Sus compañeros no le echaron especialmente de menos. Sobre todo habiéndoles puesto el día anterior los nervios de punta. Pero Maka, que aunque la pasada noche no había sentido ni un ápice de remordimientos por atizarle así, sí que comenzó a sentirse mínimamente culpable cuando no apareció por el Shibusen.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que le quitó la corbata porque era asimétrica? ¡Si además se había colado en el lavabo femenino!

Pensando en esto, sentada en el banco del anfiteatro de su clase como se encontraba, mostró una mueca involuntaria en sus labios. Lo cierto es que Kid sí se la había ganado. De volver a suceder, estaba convencida de que volvería a pegarle.

-No te preocupes Maka. -escuchó que le decía Liz por detrás, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Tanto ella y su hermana acababan de llegar justo a tiempo para la siguiente lección.

-¡Ah! ¡Habéis venido! -se sonrió. Pero Kid no estaba con ellas. - Un momento, ¿Y Kid?

-¡En la cama! -contestó Patty.

-¡¿Sigue inconsciente?!-se horrorizó la chica.

-Algo así. -suspiró Liz. -En realidad está despierto, pero como si no lo estuviera. No se le puede decir nada ni hace caso de nada.

-¡Dice que el mundo se va a acabar! -rió Patty. -¡Nadie puede salvarse!-levantó entonces la voz por encima de las de todos los alumnos, que se giraron súbitamente hacia el lugar en el que estaban. -¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡El fin del mundo! -hacía aspavientos.

-Sí, la imitación es perfecta. -corroboró su hermana, asintiendo.

-Je,je. Es que he ensayado un poco. -sonrió la otra. -Y también repite tu nombre todo el rato, Maka. ¡A lo mejor busca venganza!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Patty! -la regañó Liz. -Habíamos quedado que eso no hacía falta decirlo.

-¡Hala, es verdad! Lo siento, Maka. Se me ha escapado.

-¡¿Cómo que repite mi nombre?!

-No tiene importancia.

Le hubiese gustado seguir discutiendo sobre este asunto, bastante preocupante en su opinión, pero el profesor hizo su estrepitosa aparición en el aula magna, y no les quedó otra que volver a sus respectivos asientos para dar paso a la siguiente lección.

De esta manera se sucedió el resto de la mañana sin ningún comentario ni nuevas al respecto, hasta que se hizo la hora de marchar a casa, y Maka intentó dar alcance a las hermanas Thompsom para esclarecer lo anterior; haciendo caso omiso a Soul, quien le había aconsejado que dejara de comerse el tarro por cosas tan irrelevantes.

No obstante, mucho mejor que la palabra de las dos chicas, justo en la salida, Death the Kid se hallaba de pie esperando a sus armas. O eso es lo que creyó todo el mundo cuando le vio allí. Pero eso fue antes de que distinguiera a Maka, y acto seguido echara a correr a su encuentro con desmesurada desesperación.

Soul, que caminaba a la par que su técnico y había escuchado vagamente la conversación que se habían llevado entre manos las tres chicas, notó cómo Maka se ponía en alerta al ver la forma en la que Kid se estaba encaminando hacia ella.

El chico no creyó que Kid fuese tan estúpido como para hacer alguna tontería insospechable; de venganzas o vete a saber qué. Menos por un puñetazo. Pero como le había demostrado el día anterior en el museo que era imbécil perdido, también mantuvo alerta todos sus sentidos por si la situación requería seccionarle por la mitad.

-¡Maka! -exclamó Kid cuando le dio alcance, cayendo a sus pies, venerándola como si estuviera ante toda una reliquia para el desconcierto general de todos los presentes. -Maka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Te he estado llamando! ¿No has sentido mi alma?

Aunque visto lo visto, Soul comprendió que tampoco hacía falta llegar tan lejos. Sólo se había vuelto loco de remate.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!

-¡Ay, no! -dejó escapar Liz, acudiendo junto a su hermana a sujetar a Kid. -¡Se ha soltado las cuerdas!

-¿Le habíais atado? -inquirió Maka, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Sí! ¡A la cama! -rió la otra. -¡Se ha escapado!

-¡Alejaros de mí malditas criaturas, esperpentos de la naturaleza!- les acusó Kid a ambas, rehusando a mirarlas, y centrándose únicamente en Maka.

-Como puedes comprobar, era necesario. -explicó Liz, intentando mover a Kid inútilmente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a este tío? -preguntó Soul, arrastrando las palabras con parsimonia.

-Le ha dado algo a la cabeza...

-¡Maka! -siguió el otro a lo suyo. -No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que escapar de aquí ahora mismo. ¡Es el fin de Death City! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡El fin del mundo de verdad! ¡Lo he visto! Todo está desordenado. ¡La simetría está acabada!

-¿Y si lo lleváis a la enfermería? -señaló la chica.

-¡No! -gritó el otro al instante, cogiéndola por las mejillas y obligándola a mirarle. - Tú todavía no lo entiendes, Maka. No me he vuelto loco. Es la pura verdad... Nada es simétrico. Toda la simetría se ha roto. Y cuando hasta la última simetría del planeta haya caído, yo moriré con ella.

-Vamos, Kid. No exageres. -sonrió la otra, empezándose a acojonar y con razón.

-Eso. ¿Qué hay si no de tu casa, Kid? -intervino Soul. -¿Y de la fachada de la escuela que tanto te gusta?

Sin ni si quiera necesidad de mirarla, Kid alzó el brazo y señaló con su dedo índice en dirección a uno de los pinchos dónde Black Star se hallaba subido, dando un discurso para tranquilizar al resto del alumnado preocupado por Kid (y de paso ahuyentarlos), que los había rodeado.

-Ah. -alcanzó a decir Maka. -Pero todavía no se ha roto.

Nada más decir esto, un fuerte CRAC seguido de un estrepitoso CATAPÚM, anunciaba que Black Star había vuelto a hacer lo mismo de siempre, y ahora estaba en el suelo entre un montón de escombros siendo atendido por la pobre Tsubaki.

Era algo tan común, que ninguno se extraño en demasía. Ni si quiera Kid. Pero no porque la situación no le hirviera la sangre, sino porque parecía más preocupado por otra cosa. Qué era... ¡Ah, sí! ¿El fin del mundo?

-¡¿Ves Maka?! Eso ha sido otra señal. Otra señal irrefutable de que toda la simetría va a romperse.

-Pero Kid, eso ocurre semana sí; semana también.

-Nada de eso. ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡El fin del mundo!

-La imitación desde luego era muy acertada... -masculló Soul, refiriéndose a Patty.

-Por eso, -prosiguió el chico, que no estaba muy en sus cabales. - He de permanecer contigo Maka. Necesito contemplar tu bella simetría hasta que se extinga... ¡Me quedaré contigo hasta que envejezcamos y nuestras arrugas nos lleven a la tumba!

Tras esta declaración, el silencio les sobrevino.

Un denso silencio únicamente interrumpido por una alejada algarabía estudiantil, que quedaba lejos, muy lejos. Tan lejos como los cantarines grillos nocturnos:

_CRI, CRI... _

_CRI, CRI..._

Una suave brisa se alzó y peinó las coletas de Maka, haciendo que se balancearan con suavidad... Gesto que contrastó estrepitosamente con la cara que ponía: con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca desencajada en una sonrisa nada _fresca_.

El rostro de Soul, también impactado, mostraba algo parecido aunque sin llegar a tal extremo.

Y así podrían haberse quedado todo el día; en este extrañísimo triángulo de expresiones desencajadas: la de Kid, Maka y Soul, de no ser porque Black Star, quien también había escuchado todo cuanto había dicho Kid, se acercó incapaz de aguantarse más la carcajada.

Su estrepitosa risa, que desconcertó a Tsubaki y rescató a las chicas de su estado catatónico, contagió entonces a Soul. Lo hizo de tal manera, que para no caer al suelo y comenzar a revolcarse como una croqueta sobre pan rallado, tuvo que apoyarse en Black Star. Y viceversa.

-¡Ha sido lo más absurdo que ha dicho nunca!

-¡Hasta que nuestras arrugas nos lleven a la tumba! -lloraban la de la risa.

-¡Las arrugas se nos comerán!

-¡Y lo dice un shinigami!

-¡Ya sabía que era idiota, pero no tanto!

-¡Ya basta los dos! -les espetó Maka, a la que no le hacía gracia que se estuvieran cachondeando de la situación. -¡Callaos, ya!

-¡Eso! -se interpuso Liz. Luego juntó las manos en una palmada, y comenzó a desprender radiantes chiribitas por los ojos. -¡Ha sido una declaración de amor preciosa!

-¿Qué? -se volvieron hacia ella.

-¿De... declaración de amor? -repitió Maka espantada.

¡Eso no era una declaración de amor!

Pero Patty aplaudía, Liz asentía y lo que era peor: Kid no lo negaba.

Aunque tal vez, Kid no estaba en condiciones de negar nada; decir nada, o abrir la boca para otra cosa que no fuera tragarse involuntariamente una mosca. Sin embargo, sí la estaba mirando. Seguía contemplándola con esos ojos de loco...

¡No podía ser! ¿Sería posible que a Kid se le hubiesen cruzado los cables hasta tal punto? Había algo nuevo en su mirada que albergaba no sólo admiración, sino algo más cercano a la obsesión. Al igual que también lo había percibido en sus palabras... Le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Un momento, ¡¿En su padre?!

-¿Estás segura de que eso ha sido una declaración de amor? -insistió Tsubaki, con una gota de circunstancia resbalándole por la nuca, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su amiga. -La verdad es que me parece que Kid...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Si Liz lo dice, será verdad! ¡Kid y Liz son unos expertos en declaraciones de amor! -intervino Patty, callándola al instante.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Se declaran entre ellos?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vemos las telenovelas de la tarde los tres juntos! Ellos se saben los diálogos de memoria. ¡Entienden más que nadie!

Liz asintió corroborando lo dicho.

-Incluso nos hemos aprendido la coreografía de las canciones. -añadió información, muy dispuesta a demostrarlo si hacía falta.

Esta otra declaración también abrumaba a cualquiera. Pero Maka estaba muchísimo más preocupada por el posible significado de la de Kid, que de que esos tres se pusieran un sombrero de vaquero y bailaran "Los Gavilanes". En su casa no los escuchaba ni les veía nadie, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

-Bien, Maka, ¿Qué contestas? -preguntó Liz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué contesto? ¿A qué?

-A la declaración de Kid, es obvio.

La chica, con los ojos muy abiertos, fue posando la mirada en el rostro de todos los presentes. A cada cual más divertido con la escenita que acababa de montarse. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la del susodicho convaleciente; todavía de rodillas, pareciendo suplicarle.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo? -inquirió esperanzado, con un hilillo de voz.

Apretó con fuerza el manojo de libros y apuntes que llevaba con ella. Con gusto se los habría estrellado sobre la cabeza con el único fin de poder escapar de allí. En su cabeza todavía resonaba eso de "hasta que nuestras arrugas nos lleven a la tumba". Aquella encrucijada era peor que cualquier otra que pudiese haberles acechado en alguna misión otorgada por el colegio.

Finalmente, elaboró una resuelta reverencia; que tantas veces había conseguido rescatar a su amiga Tsubaki de embrollos provocados por su técnico, y con voz queda soltó:

-Lo siento Kid, tengo mucho que estudiar hoy.

Escueta y fría.

Así era ella y así fue su contestación.

Maka dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y echó a caminar a paso ligero alejándose de todos ellos. Dejando a Kid incluso más desquiciado que antes, si cabía. Tras emitir un grito desgarrador, se desmayó, dándose al mismo tiempo un fuerte golpe en la frente contra el duro suelo al caer. Y poco a poco, un charco de sangre fue formándose en torno a su cabeza.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Ya sabía que esto acabaría teñido de rojo tarde o temprano... Voy a buscar algo para limpiar.

Liz asintió con pesadumbre.

-Maka le ha dado calabazas.

-Ha sido muy dura. -arremetió Patty con el puño en alto.

-¿Y qué esperabais? -murmuró Soul, encogiéndose de hombros. - Si todo ha terminado, yo también me voy a casa.

Y así, Soul también puso rumbo hacia su casa; siguiendo a su técnico, hasta que le dio alcance en la distancia.

Todo parecía haber terminado. Sobre todo para Kid, quien, a pesar de haber perdido el conocimiento, se convulsionaba en fuertes tiritonas.

Pero lo cierto es que cuando Tsubaki regresó con el material de limpieza, trajo consigo a alguien que, además de ayudar a trasladar al chico a la enfermería para curarle la brecha, lo alentó con novísimas esperanzas cuando recuperó el sentido.

No el sentido común, puesto que siguió obsesionado con el fin del mundo y con Maka, pero...

-¿Quién no se obsesionaría con Maka si es tan perfecta?

-Es cierto. -asintió Kid, con bastante mejor apariencia; casi del todo recuperado. - Ella es la única esperanza que le queda a este mundo sumido en la asimetría...

-Maka...

-¡Iré a buscarla! ¡Si no puede venir conmigo, yo iré con ella! -se puso en pie con decisión.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_N.A.Again: Estaba plenamente confiada de hacer de este fic un oneshot. Pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo, más páginas se iban acumulando y más crecía mi inquietud por saber que si quería hacerlo "no tan largo" un montón de ideas se quedarían en el tintero. Más que nada, porque todavía no he llegado ni a la mitad de lo que quiero que suceda, y ya llevo diez páginas escritas. Creo que esta extensión ya es suficientemente buena para un capítulo, así que pido disculpas e intentaré que la historia termine en el siguiente._

_Para todos aquellos que me estéis leyendo, os doy infinitas gracias por haberlo hecho, y espero que esté logrando entreteneros. ¿Nos veremos en el siguiente?_

_La idea principal del fic ya está plasmada, pero todavía quedan por suceder bastantes acontecimientos que, espero que además de sorprender a los protagonistas, lo haga a los lectores.  
__Voy a recalcar, por si acaso, que esto no es ninguna historia de amor, y mucho menos entre Kid y Maka._

_Como suelo decir siempre, admito de todo en los reviews. Pero tened en cuenta de que la historia ya está completamente pensada y por muchas sugerencias que tenga, dudo que cambien mi parecer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_N.A: Antes de nada quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores que han estado esperando la continuación, por mi tremenda tardanza.  
__Debido a problemas personales, no he tenido tiempo ni fuerzas de ponerme a escribir hasta ahora. Espero que lo comprendáis. Al igual que espero que este nuevo capítulo os haga pasar un buen rato.  
__Como podréis comprobar; a diferencia del capítulo anterior, en este me centro más en los otros dos grandes sufrientes del ataque que le dio a Kid: Maka y Soul.  
__Metámoslos en la coctelera y..._

_¡A disfrutar se ha dicho!_

* * *

Corrían rumores de que el fin del mundo llegaría en Septiembre.

En la red, había teorías de todo tipo para justificar este hecho. Sucediese más tarde, o más temprano, una minoría de personas, de éstas que no deben de encontrar otra cosa con la cual entretenerse, exponían sus ideas sobre qué tipo de acontecimientos llevarían a nuestra sociedad a su fatídico final.

Podías encontrar teorías que iban desde un ataque terrorista masivo, a una invasión de robots y súper ordenadores.

Tras el incidente de Kid; Sí, llamémoslo así: "Incidente", Soul y Black Star se habían dedicado a rebuscar información al respecto. Debía de ser su nueva forma de matar el tiempo para escaquearse de realizar sus obligaciones.

Eso opinaba Tsubaki.

Lo cierto es que, cuando Soul llamaba a Maka, para mostrarle algo de ese estilo, a ésta le repateaba el hígado. No podía averiguar si lo hacía por mera curiosidad, para reírse de ella y de todo lo sucedido, de Kid, o de ambos. No, hasta que Black Star se unía a él, y con una grotesca sonrisa preguntaba eso de "¿Crees que Kid visitará este sitio para explicar cómo la asimetría del mundo nos llevará a la extinción?", para luego agregar entre carcajadas el que, de ser así, como ella estaba cerca, no había de qué preocuparse y serían los únicos sobrevivientes. Afortunados elegidos para repoblar el planeta.

Obviamente, llegado este punto, los dos chicos recibían un suculento "Maka-chop", patrocinado por la enciclopedia más vieja, más gorda, más pesada y más dolorosa de la biblioteca del Shibusen. Y luego se replanteaban seriamente eso de si lograrían sobrevivir, teniendo a Maka tan cerca.

Habían pasado únicamente dos días desde la última vez que la chica había visto a Kid. Su último recuerdo de verle arrodillado ante ella; casi por los suelos y retorciéndose de dolor, era abrumador. Le revolvía el estómago.

Después de eso, el joven shinigami no se había vuelto a pasar por la escuela, y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta nada de él.

Algunos opinaban que si no acudía a clase, era porque había cogido una muy peligrosa misión, y se encontraba en la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida. Luchando contra una horda de sirenas, arrugadas como pasas -de tanto estar a remojo-, que se habían decantado por ingerir almas, poco después de que devorasen a toda su prole. Desde luego, lo que hace el hambre...

Aunque era una posibilidad muy, muy, MUY remota, las hermanas Thomsom tampoco se habían dejado ver por esos lares. Por lo tanto, Maka procuraba respirar tranquila; y no sentirse demasiado culpable, comiéndose la cabeza por cuanto había sucedido. Estaba bien informada de que Kid, sí había salido de la enfermería y había regresado a su mansión. Estuviese o no cuerdo, era otro cantar.

Si los tres estaban desaparecidos, no había cabida para que el motivo de su ausencia fuese por haberle dado "calabazas" al chico. Ni porque no se hubiese tomado en serio su palabra de que el mundo fuese a acabarse. Cosa que no había hecho, desde luego.

Sin embargo, por mucho que procurase evadir sus pensamientos de aquello, la cosa más estúpida le hacía recordarlo y tener remordimientos. Absurdos remordimientos, que no tenían razón de ser de ningún tipo.

Era, por ejemplo, el caso de aquella mañana del sábado en la que había ido de compras.

La gente abarrotaba los supermercados y se pegaba por las hortalizas, como si, efectivamente, "el mundo fuese a acabarse" en menos de una semana. ¿Se abrían enterado también de aquellos rumores que corrían por la red? ¿La enfermedad de Kid se contagiaba?

Conseguir los puerros había resultado ser toda una odisea que deseaba olvidar. Se arrepentía de haberlos comprado únicamente para salvaguardar su orgullo. Total, después no iban a merecer demasiado la pena. Soul los escupiría dejándolos apartados en el cuenco de sopa, o le reprocharía haber cocinado esa bazofia, o intentaría esconderlos por algún hueco de su habitación tras almacenárselos un buen rato en los carrillos.

Las colas eran imposibles, y la agresividad de los consumidores, insufrible. Aún con todo, consiguió salir bastante airosa de la situación, y llegó a la entrada de su apartamento tan cansada, como si regresase de la guerra. Pero al menos con vida.

Tras girar con desgana la llave en la cerradura, le pegó con el trasero un buen empujón a la puerta y se cercioró de que no era nada agradable regresar a casa. Quedaba claro que nadie iba a salir a su encuentro... Pero es que aquella vez, ni si quiera le salió su acostumbrado "Ya he llegado".

Cargada como una burra, como se encontraba, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un tanga negro de encaje, tirado en medio del salón recibidor. Sin más.

Una enorme gota de circunstancias resbaló por su frente. Luego pegó un fuerte portazo a la puerta que quedaba tras suyo.

-¡Soul! –llamó sin ni si quiera moverse del sitio. -¡Soul! –repitió insistente y mucho más enfadada, al ver que tardaba en aparecer.

El chico se dio por aludido, y segundos después, salió por la puerta que daba a su dormitorio. Lo hizo algo aturdido y arrastrando los pies. ¿Sería posible que se hubiese quedado en la cama hasta esas horas? ¿Así malgastaba la mañana? ¿Haciendo nada?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa...? –murmuró, acudiendo para ayudarla a coger las bolsas.

Frunciendo los labios como sólo ella sabía hacer, Maka señaló acusadamente aquella prenda tan libertina.

Soul siguió la trayectoria que trazaba el índice de la muchacha, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron súbitamente con el tanga de Blair. Su adormecimiento le impidió reaccionar en un tiempo normal, y no fue, hasta pasados varios segundos, cuando despertó de sopetón y un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzó a manar de su nariz.

Maka, visiblemente molesta, apretó el puño con vehemencia clavándose más la dichosa asa de plástico de la bolsa de la compra, que aún cargaba consigo.

-¡Domestica a tu gata, Soul! -le espetó furiosa. –Estoy harta de llegar a casa y ver cosas como esta. ¿Y si viniese visita?

-No es mi gata... –alcanzó a decir, controlando ya la hemorragia. –Además, no vamos a tener visitas a no ser de que acuda tu padre sin previo aviso.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo.

-Si ella vive aquí es por ti, ¿no? Si no, ¿por qué no se ha ido todavía? –atacó de nuevo. –Te considera su dueño.

-¿Por qué vienes con ganas de discutir?

-Recoge al menos eso del suelo. –señaló el tanga una vez más.

-No pienso tocarlo. –le aseguró el chico, con una mueca entre terror y asco. -Que lo haga Blair cuando regrese. Es suyo. Y si tanto te molesta hazlo tú, que eres una chica.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que recoja ropa interior de la que no soy responsable?! ¿Quieres que también me meta en tu habitación y haga un repaso de calzoncillos y calcetines?

-¿Por qué has comprado puerros? –inquirió el chico cambiando de tema radicalmente, pasando de ese asunto; mirando el contenido de una de las bolsas. Ya que le apetecía discutir, mejor era hacerlo por algo importante de verdad.

-Porque una señora mayor los quería, y yo los vi primero.

Ahora fue Soul el que quedó abrumado con el comentario.

-A eso se le llama tirar el dinero a la basura.

-¡No si se comen!

-...Pero si no te gustan ni a ti. Asúmelo Maka, todo lo que haces con puerro te queda incomestible.

En estas estaban, discutiendo por un asunto intrascendente, tal y como solían acostumbrar, cuando se escuchó llamar a la puerta que pocos minutos antes Maka había cerrado.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y luego se quedaron contemplando la entrada sin acercarse a abrir.

No había sonado a que fuera Blair, ni Spirit, ni si quiera Black Star... cada uno tenía su peculiar forma de hacerse notar; generalmente muy escandalosa.

-¿Será la casera? –murmuró Maka.

-Yo no abro.

-¿Tanto ruido hemos hecho esta vez?

-_Tchsss..._ –la calló Soul, llevándose el índice a los labios, y aguardando con atención.

Volvieron a tocar.

Esta vez Maka reaccionó decidiendo que ya les valía a ambos eso de hacer el tonto, y acudió a abrir. Muy a pesar de que Soul le hacía señas de que no lo hiciese, por si acaso.

Tal y como era de esperar, no era la casera. Tampoco era nadie del supermercado acudiendo a pedirle la revancha a la chica.

Bajo el umbral, perfectamente trajeado e impoluto, se hallaba Death de Kid. Estaba solo. Las dos hermanas no parecían acompañarle en esta ocasión. Tenía buen aspecto. Muchísimo mejor que el que Maka había vislumbrado en él la última vez.

Lo único que resultaba un poco más extraño en su aparición, además de su propia presencia en ese lugar y a esas horas, eran las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas. Pero bueno, si a él le parecía que quedaban "cool" por muy nublado que estuviese el día, allá él.

-¡Kid! –se sorprendió un poco la chica. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-¿Has vuelto de la Atlántida? –preguntó Soul, aliviado en cierta medida por verle a él y no a la casera. –Cuéntanos, ¿las sirenas son peces o mamíferos? Siempre he tenido esa duda.

-Buenos días, -saludó él formalmente; bastante contento. –Por lo que parece, he dado correctamente con vuestro apartamento.

-Sí. Pasa. –le invitó Maka. –No te quedes ahí fuera.

-Gracias. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Soul, aunque no sé muy bien a qué te refieres, todo el mundo sabe que en realidad las sirenas so...

Kid no terminó la frase. Trastabilló con la prenda de ropa que había a pocos pasos de él, y calló de bruces al suelo. Se dio tal talabada, que hasta se le saltaron las gafas de sol que rodaron por el piso.

Lo cierto es que todo ocurrió muy deprisa, y ninguno de los dos chicos pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarlo o algo. ¿Desde cuando un shinigami tropezaba de una forma tan ridícula? No obstante, conociendo su maniática obsesión con el desorden, intentaron arreglar el desastre organizado a su alrededor antes de que Kid se pusiese en pie.

Por suerte había caído de espaldas al tanga, que había quedado enganchado en sus zapatos. Maka lo cogió como si se tratase de una rata muerta, y se lo lanzó a Soul, que lo atrapó con cara de asco, al tiempo que ella le decía sin voz; moviendo sólo los labios: "escóndelo". No duró ni dos segundos en sus manos. Como si quemase, Soul lo lanzó por la ventana abierta a la calle.

Mientras la chica, tras presenciar esta inusual manera de esconder las cosas, se recuperaba de lo que acababa de ver y se dedicaba a seguir regañando a su compañero con la mirada, él, ignorándola un poco, se había agachado para recoger las gafas extraviadas y ayudar a Kid.

Cuando tuvo las susodichas en las manos no pudo resistirlo.

¡Oh! ¡Las gafas de sol eran sin duda un artículo guay allá dónde fuese! Y más las del hijo de Shinigami. Seguro que eran caras de la ostia.

Se las puso.

-¿Estás bien Kid? –inquirió la chica, algo preocupada. No se había levantado y se tapaba los ojos con las manos. -¿Te has hecho daño?

No contestó.

-Ey... –dijo Soul, para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Soul, deja de fardar de cosas que no son tuyas. –musitó ella, al verle con las gafas puestas.

-No es eso. Estas gafas son completamente opacas. No se ve nada. –aseguró.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó ella, cayendo en la cuenta de todo.

Kid continuaba doblado sobre si mismo. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, y parecía ser que se negaba a destaparse los ojos.

-¡Kid! ¡¿No me digas que has venido hasta aquí sin ver absolutamente nada?!

-Tenía que hacerlo. –aseguró entre convulsiones. –Era la única manera de sobrevivir.

Soul puso los ojos en blanco, y se acercó a devolverle las gafas.

-Toma.

Éste las agarró como si efectivamente su vida dependiese de ellas, y se las puso inmediatamente. Acto seguido, respiró aliviado y recobró fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Tanto Soul como Maka, lo contemplaban de hito en hito.

-Mucho mejor. –suspiró.

-Kid, no puedes ir por ahí con eso en los ojos. –le espetó la chica.

-A parecer es lo que ha hecho.

-Claro que lo he hecho. –corroboró. -Estuve un día entero aprendiéndome las calles de ciudad de memoria para venir hasta aquí; y también a utilizar mi radar interno. Estoy desarrollando un nuevo sentido que sólo poseen los shinigamis más dotados. Es un entrenamiento personal. –asintió. –por eso he de llevarlas puestas.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Maka.

Nadie iba a tragarse una trola así. Bueno, tal vez Black Star. Pero a ella no se las daban con queso. Era evidente; sobre todo conociendo a Kid, que seguía traumatizado por la asimetría del mundo y prefería hacerse el ciego.

La expresión de Soul, con el ceño fruncido, también dejaba entrever que no había colado en absoluto.

-¿Y dónde están Liz y Patty? ¿Te han dejado venir hasta aquí en estas condiciones? –se extrañó la chica.

Le costaba creerlo. Sabía cómo era Elisabeth.

-¡Oh! Ellas... tuvimos una pequeña charla y las invité a unas vacaciones particulares con todos los gastos pagados. Están en un lugar al que ninguna mujer puede resistirse.

-¿Un spa? –preguntó Soul.

-No. Disneylandia. –contestó el otro, muy resuelto. Luego, pasados unos instantes, se llevó la mano dramáticamente a la frente y confesó: –No puedo verlas... Desde que el mundo está llegando a su fin, si no están en su forma de arma, no puedo verlas. También son una amenaza. –tiritó.-me siento un inútil. Un shinigami no es un shinigami si no posee un arma. Pero son tan diferentes; Patty tiene las tetas tan grandes... que no podré volver a verlas nunca jamás. Sin arma no hay lucha, y sin lucha, no hay batalla ganada. La asimetría del planeta me derrotará... entonces moriré.

-Sigue igual que el otro día... –dijo Maka por lo bajo. -... está como un cencerro.

Soul asintió.

-¿Entonces has venido hasta aquí sólo por ella? –señaló éste a su compañera, manteniendo la serenidad.

-¡¿EEHH?! –cayó en la cuenta la chica.

-Exacto.

-Pero...si yo...

-Lo comprendí en cuanto recuperé el sentido en la enfermería. –comenzó a explicar. –Si tú no podías estar conmigo porque debías deberte a tus estudios y obligaciones, no era quién para privarte de ello. Yo debía ser el que se amoldara a ti. Tu padre me ayudó a aclarar ideas. Por eso he venido.

-¡¿Mi padre?! –repitió con cierta repugnancia.

-¿Él te dijo que vinieras?

-Sí. Dijo que me vendría bien estar con Maka, que es tan perfecta que su presencia puede curar cualquier enfermedad. Y lo cierto es... –se quitó las gafas de sol y enfocó a la muchacha. -... que me atrevo a hacer esto para contemplar tu perfecta simetría sin temor alguno. Porque eres la única esperanza que le queda a este mundo desordenado. Sé, que si permanezco contigo, podré vencer al Apocalipsis. Juntos lo lograremos.

Avanzó hacia ella y volvió a tomarla por los hombros, clavando su intensa mirada en sus ojos verdes.

-Kid... no me mires así. –intentó apartar la vista.

Por otro lado, Soul, estaba conteniendo la risa nuevamente. Le tentaba el no preguntar, como quién no quiere la cosa, si llamaba al manicomio. La que se estaba perdiendo Black Star...

-Maka, he de proponerte algo. –le dijo muy serio.

-¡¿EEH?! ¡Ni hablar! –exclamó ella, presa del pánico, sopesando un sin fin de posibilidades que pudiesen salir de su desequilibrada mente. –Sea lo que sea: ¡La respuesta es no!

-No aceptaré un no. Esta vez no.

Entonces Kid lanzó la bomba:

-Sé mi nueva arma, Maka.

La divertida sonrisa que mostraba la cara de Soul se esfumó al instante. Escudriñó la expresión muy segura que se hallaba en el rostro de Kid, y luego la de su compañera: completamente impactada. Con los ojos asombrosamente abiertos. ¿Qué era lo que Kid acababa de decir?

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero que seas mi nueva arma, Maka. –le repitió sin reparo.

Al escucharlo nuevamente, una terrible sensación se apoderó del alma de Soul. Tal vez fuese miedo.

-Pero... Kid, eso que me estás pidiendo no es posible. Yo soy una técnico. Soul es mi compañero y además, tú ya tienes a Liz y a Patty. No puedo ser tu arma.

-¡Puedes serlo de igual modo! Un shinigami tiene derecho a utilizar tantas armas como necesite. Y te estoy diciendo, Maka, que en esta ocasión Liz y Patty no me sirven. ¡Ellas no son simétricas; tú sí! ¡¿Cómo quieres que combata la asimetría con ellas si no se parecen en nada?!

-Kid, estás sacando esto de contexto. –se adelantó Soul, comenzándose a enfadar. –Maka no es un arma.

Kid le miró unos segundos con aire despectivo, antes de apartar la vista y comenzar a sudar.

-Eres demasiado asimétrico... –murmuró.

-Vamos, no me jodas... –soltó el otro con desgana al notar su reacción.

-¡Como sea! –apartó su mirada de él, para volver a centrarse en la chica.- Si Maka quisiera, podría ser un arma. Al fin y al cabo es hija de una guadaña mortal. Ser técnico es una elección como cualquier otra: cenar sándwich, matar a los padres de Sam o ser un arma. Ella sí tiene esa opción. –resolvió. –Que desee seguir los pasos de su madre es otro asunto. Pero lo que estoy diciendo no es imposible.

-¿Es eso verdad? –inquirió Soul.

Maka contemplaba a ambos con una inseguridad sobrecogedora. Estaba totalmente cohibida. Lo que Kid le estaba proponiendo rozaba los límites de la cordura y lo real. ¿De verdad podría ser un arma?¿Existiría esa opción de que la que le hablaba, al ser su padre una guadaña mortal? Nunca se lo había planteado.

Kid asintió en respuesta a Soul.

-Es posible. Ya lo hablé con tu padre, Maka. Él estaría igualmente orgulloso de ti. Además, piensa en los honores que supondría tenerme a mi de compañero en esta misión de salvar al mundo.

-Oye Kid... el mundo no se va a acabar por más que te empeñes. –insistió Soul, tratando de meterse en aquella conversación.

-¿Qué contestas Maka?

La chica desvió su mirada a Soul, quien parecía altamente preocupado y alterado con el tema, y luego volvió a fijarse en Kid.

¿Por qué tenía que preguntarle ese tipo de cuestiones tan delicadas? ¿Por qué a ella?

Le sorprendía, sin embargo, el hecho de que no se hubiese enfadado como hubiese acostumbrado a hacer. Tal vez la curiosidad que presentaba la expectativa de poder llegar a ser un arma; ser capaz de empeñar una labor diferente, le nublaba los sentidos y obstruía sus reacciones.

-No voy a ser tu arma. Lo lamento. –dijo finalmente. –Me gusta ser técnico. Le prometí a Soul que le ayudaría a convertirse en guadaña mortal y pienso cumplirlo. –sonrió.

-Comprendo. –sentenció Kid, no creyéndose lo que acababa de decir, en absoluto. – En ese caso, me quedaré junto a ti por si cambiases de parecer.

-¡¿Qué?! –saltó Soul en esta ocasión. -¡Ya te ha dicho que no! ¿Qué es eso de que vas a quedarte?

El joven Shinigami se volvió hacia a él rodeado por un aura destructora; preparado para debatírselo con el mismo trato que acababa de percibir en su tono. Aunque esta aura se fue apagando gradualmente, por apartar la mirada de Maka.

Finalmente, volvió a hacerse una bola sobre si mismo.

Patético.

-No puedo salir a la calle... el mundo quiere acabar conmigo. Necesito quedarme aquí. Con Maka. –murmuró, agónicamente.

-Me parece que tiene mucho cuento. –aseguró Soul, haciendo vigente su irritación. –Hasta hace un segundo me miraba y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Maka, por su parte, dejó escapar un hastiado suspiro. Después de la agotadora mañana de compras, aquello era lo que menos se merecía. Un baño de espuma hubiese estado muchísimo mejor.

-Está bien. –concluyó. –Kid, si quieres quedarte unos días en casa hasta que Liz y Patty vuelvan de su viaje, puedes hacerlo.

Kid alzó su mirada hacia ella, desprendiendo aliviadas chiribitas por los ojos.

-¡Pero... Maka! –protestó Soul.

-No hay nada de malo en ello. A fin de cuentas es nuestro amigo, y no se encuentra demasiado bien. Si estando aquí un tiempo va a mejorar y a volver a ser el mismo de antes, no me importa que se quede. Él haría lo mismo por nosotros.

-¿Y de verdad esperas que eso suceda? –arremetió el chico, apretando con fuerza los dientes. -¿Y si ocurre algo peor? Ya tiene su casa y es mucho mejor que la nuestra. –continuaba. –Ni si quiera tenemos suficientes camas. ¡Este es un apartamento pequeño! ¡Pequeño y desordenado! ¡Lo mejor es que se vaya! Que se quede aquí mirándote es peligroso.

Lo de desordenado a Maka le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Estaba bien claro que ella no era una persona como Tsubaki. Ella aborrecía la limpieza y recogía en montones cuando veía que las cosas llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera de su sitio. Nunca hacía nada que Soul pudiese hacer por él mismo, y solían repartirse las tareas entre los dos. Por eso mismo su apartamento no es que fuera el resplandeciente palacio del rey Midas. Pero no estaba desordenado. ¡¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "desordenado"?! ¡Sería su parte la desordenada, que ni si quiera era capaz de vigilar a Blair, y sus bragas aparecían hasta colgadas de las estanterías!

-Si yo digo que Kid puede quedarse, es que puede quedarse. –le espetó, comenzándose a enfadar. –Si Blair sigue campando a sus anchas por esta casa, no veo por qué no puede hacerlo un compañero.

No hubo mucho más que discutir. Cuando Maka se empeñaba en tener la última palabra, lo conseguía.

Por mucho que Soul se hubiese afanado en repetirle varias veces que carecían de habitaciones y de suficientes camas, la chica rehusó a hacerle caso. Así pues, cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, después de un fatídico día de varios gritos y desmayos continuados por parte de Kid; como él se negó a irse al sofá por el hecho de poseer su propia habitación, la chica le encasquetó a Kid en su misma cama.

Alegó que no estaba bien eso de que un chico y una chica compartieran el mismo colchón. Pero Soul sabía muy bien, que eso le importaba más bien poco, y si lo había mandado con él se debía a algún extraño tipo de venganza por algo que todavía no comprendía. O eso, o es que era muy lista y sabía cómo jugar sus cartas para seguir durmiendo bien ancha.

Menudo morro.

Maka, por su parte, lo resolvió como que Kid la comprendía perfectamente, y él era un auténtico protestón.

Lo que le faltaba.

Además la cama de Soul no era demasiado grande. No para dos personas que se esfuerzan por descansar con una medida de seguridad entre ellos, para que no se produzca ningún roce inesperado. A ninguno de los dos le hacía demasiada gracia notar un pie, o un codo invadiendo la línea invisible que delimitaba ambos lados de la cama.

Aquella noche, a Soul le costó horrores conciliar el sueño.

Cuando por fin logró dormirse soñó con algo espantoso. No se trataba de una pesadilla. No podía definirlo como eso. Pero sí le resulto un mal sueño. Uno muy angustioso.

En él, Maka había decidido convertirse en un arma, abandonando sus cualidades como técnico. Formaba parte del equipo de Kid. Pero cuando éste le ordenaba que se transformara para luchar contra una horda de sirenas medio calvas, Maka desparecía con un pequeño estallido.

Entonces él presentía que les había abandonado y le había dejado solo. Posiblemente se hubiese perdido en un plano alternativo. ¡Qué estupidez eso de querer transformarse en arma! Lo peor de todo era que no podía ir a buscarla. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿Podía hacer algo una guadaña sin que nadie la blandiese?

Se despertó algo sobresaltado.

La luz del nuevo día ya se colaba por los resquicios de la persiana medio bajada.

Respiró algo más tranquilo y procedió a incorporarse. Sólo había sido un mal sueño.

-¡Alto ahí! –le detuvo la voz de Kid.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.

Bastante trastornado se volvió hacia él. Ya no recordaba que habían compartido la habitación.

El shinigami se hallaba mirándole muy fijamente, sentado exactamente en la misma posición que él lo estaba; sólo que en su lado del colchón. Y además, parecía estar estudiando todos sus movimientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –bostezó, comprendiendo que aquel no iba a ser un buen día. No podía serlo con un despertar como aquel.

-No puedes bajar por tu lado, hasta que yo no vaya a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no quedaría simétrico! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! De no hacerlo estaremos contribuyendo a que el Apocalipsis se aproxime.

Soul gruñó en desacuerdo, y pasando de él procedió a ponerse en pie.

-¡Un momento!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pie vas a poner primero en el suelo?

Ignorándolo absolutamente, el chico se incorporó definitivamente, y arrastrando los pies abandonó la habitación.

Kid se quedó sobre la cama, sudando a gota gorda, y comiéndose las uñas. Desde luego, para él tampoco había sido una buena forma de comenzar el nuevo día.

Debía hablar con Maka del asunto urgentemente. Tenía un terrible presentimiento. El hecho de que Kid estuviese con ellos no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Fuese como fuese, debía irse.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_N.A.Again: ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué tantas hojas escritas en word me cunden tan poco? Jou... y yo que quería acabarlo en dos capítulos. ¡Intentaré que sí acabe en el siguiente! Y si no... pues tendrá cuatro capítulos XD ¡Qué se le va a hacer!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido este? Es un poco más serio que el anterior, lo sé. Aunque mi forma de escribir sigue siendo bastante gamberra. No puedo evitarlo._

_Quiero agradecer aquí todos los reviews recibidos. Si no contesté alguno, es porque se me pasó completamente debido a todos estos jaleos personales de los que hablaba arriba. Perdonadme. Que sepáis que los he apreciado muchísimo. Incluido el de Gab. Debía de hacerle una mención especial porque me reí mucho leyendo esa línea. Creo que aún ahora me produce una buena carcajada._

_Así que lo de siempre... acepto de todo en los reviews. Y son todos muy bien recibidos._

_Trataré de no tardar demasiado en colgar el siguiente. Al menos no tanto como con este._

_¿Nos leeremos en el próximo? Espero que sí._


End file.
